scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
Icicle
Icicle officially joined the SAMB in Janurary of 2015, but forum stalked in Demember of 2014, making her a "granny." She's the Queen of the Cold, Yoga, and Grumpy Cat Memes. Her parents are Malefincent and Boreas, the Greek god of Winter and the North Wind. She has a large gang, and will later create a paragraph for that. Her backup is iceathlete21 and is terrible with coms. She is, oddly, unrelated to anyone one the MBs outside of her gang. She is also creepily referring to herself in the third person. Powers and Abilities * Illusion powers, available in normal form and dragon form. * Large feathery wings for, obviously, flying. * Can shape shift into an indigo dragon with emerald eyes. * Dark fire, available in normal form and dragon form. * Size manipulation (i.e. Can grow or shrink), available only in dragon form. * Elemental control over all forms of water available in the season of Winter. (i.e. Ice, snow, etc.) * Can also shapeshift into OC character/form Snowheart, from Warrior cats. * Wind powers. (i.e. Can create cool breezes.) * Knack for alchemy. (I.e. Potions.) Gang Members Evian-Seventeen years old, 5'9", tanned, golden blond messy hair, green eyes, athletic build. Wears white high tops, jeans, and proper shirts. Is cocky, kind, easily distracted, brave, overprotective, determined, smart. His weapon is a silver sword dusted in Cestial Bronze powder. Is my cousin. His SA is Frost, a blue fire Phoenix. Is is cannon shipped with Revie-chan's gang member Raine, despite the fact that they both disagree their feelings for each other and that Raine used him as a human snowball. Frost-One year old male Phoenix. Is a water color blend of blues, greens, and purples. Back of wings, bottom tail featers, eyes, and head feather are a combination of his color and Evian's color. Personality is sarcastic, he's a daredevil, mischevious, proud, confedent, always happy, fear isn't really in his vocabulary, speaks in slang constantly, prankster. Bond is Evian. Infinity- Mona Lisa- Snow-Thirteen years old, 4'11", Snow Fall- Winter-Thirteen years old, 5'3", a little pale, has short hair in a kinda bob with left side cut to her ear and right side down halfway to her shoulder, streaks of light blue darting through her almost blond hair, crystal eyes, wears jeans and bright flowery shirts with knee high cowboy boots, athletic/thin build. Has weather powers (so can create all types of small storms). Is a quadruplet with Icicle, Snow, and Infinity. Personality is always upbeat, excited, happy, kind, friendly, trusts everyone and only thinks good things about others. Her SA is Tsutsu Jr. Tsutsu Jr.- Fiji- Scarlet- Rhonda- Zane- Fern- Aqua- Simber- Peter Pan- Faith- Hope- Atlanta- Star- Cloud- Veve- Vev- Violet-Violet was a Christmas present from Blaise in 2016. Violet is a little kitten, snow white with black paws and violet eyes. Her birthday is technically the 25th, by like an hour, but whenever works. She does have an allergy, peanuts, but that shouldn't be an issue. She was born with a power, or specialty, which happens to be Ice. Her fur seems to have light blue sparks when she is excited. Backstory No one really knows. Or cares. Therefore, it is unmentioned. Bit About Icicle in Real Life Icicle is a seventh grader living in Wisconsin. She plays the violin, since the summer of 2014, and piano, since 2007. She enjoys reading, math, and music. Some fandoms she's in are: Red Queen series, by Victoria Aveyard; Legend series, by Marie Lu; The Young Elites series, by Marie Lu; All mythology books by Rick Riordan; and many more. Icicle enjoys a lot of dark music, like her black soul. It probably doesn't help her bipolar depression, butte likes it too much to give it up (the music). Some bands and artists she listens to are Anna Blue, Set It Off, Twenty One Pilots, Panic! At the Disco, Fall Out Boy, Imagine Dragons, My Chemical Romance, and the musical soundtracks of Hamilton and Phantom of the Opera. Icicle, in real life, is an outcast. She eats in the library everyday, and is losing 'friends' who are traitors. One of her few true friends, Sappy Mango, goes to a different school, so they hardly see each other. Icicle is apart of her local swim team, though hopefully not for long; is pretty good at tennis, which she'll start back up again; enjoys long distance running; and is a enormous nerd. This is the person who is taking a month of summer school for fun.Category:SAMBers